thefireflyerfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Grenich
Micah Grenich is the best friend (later sister-in-law) of main protagonist Ashai Penman. Background Micah was the second twin born to Ballard and Hersa Penman, her older twin brother being Milaro. She met her best friend, Ashai, when she was 5 years old, and formed an unbreakable friendship with her. She took Ashai in when they were 22, as Ashai had been disowned by her father. This meant also taking in a Fire Flyer, Jocabi, who was Ashai's adoptive son, but she liked Jocabi and was fine with this arrangement. She was delighted when her brother proposed to Ashai, and was even more delighted when Ashai made her the bridesmaid. She even started planning the big day, getting her mother involved too, while Ashai, Milaro and Ballard watched, laughing. Micah stayed on her new sister's side when Ashai was accused of helping a Flyer (Jocabi), refusing to admit that Ashai had anything to do with the Flyer. Ashai was arrested anyway, despite the family's efforts. Then, after Ashai's release, it was proven to be true, and Ashai and Jocabi were forced to flee. Over the course of the next week, she and her family were under the close inspection of the council, who wondered if they would go after Ashai and join her. Micah, along with the rest of the family, was the first one to agree with the treaty when Ashai aired the idea. Not long after the end of the book, Micah marries her boyfriend, Tobias Grenich, thus becoming Micah Grenich. She and Tobias then went on to have four children. Personality Micah is extremely loud, outgoing and eccentric all the time. She loves to make fun of Ashai and Milaro's relationship, but 'secretly' she is thrilled to have Ashai in the family. ''After finding out Ashai and Milaro have spent the night together: "Busted!" Micah cried cheerfully. "I should have known you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands off each other!" She started laughing like crazy, and Milaro and I blushed furiously in response. '' (Note: This is a PG book. There is no really inappropriate content. Micah simply assumed that there was more to what happened, when in actual fact they simply slept in the same bed. So, we could also say that Micah is quick to jump to conclusions.) She loves her family, and her best friend. When she has to be, she is extremely protective of those she loves. She hates the fact that she is the younger twin, always protesting that Milaro is only older by 20 minutes, although she doesn't express this distaste at any time during the book. Appearance Micah is smaller than Ashai at 5ft 3in. She, like Milaro, has short brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair reaches her shoulders. She has a short nose and a round face. Author Note Above all, I think Micah is my favourite character. She is partly based on myself - we both have brown hair, are fiercely loyal to our friends, and we are both completely crazy! We also both complain when we are told we are short, especially when someone compares their height with ours. I always sarcastically joke back (and this is a reference to Twilight): "Yes, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how small I am!" Micah responds to Milaro's teasing with: "Oh, shut up, Milaro, I'm not that much smaller than you. It's just a couple of inches!" Or, if someone teases her about being younger than Milaro, she would reply: "For heaven's sake! 20 minutes! There's only twenty minutes between us, that's practically like being born in unison." So, I have to say, Micah is my favourite for her eccentricity, her short temper when it comes to age and height, and the similarities I made between the pair of us. She's like the twin sister I never had! Trivia *The author has revealed she laughed for a while when she found a piece of paper stating Micah's original married surname was 'Hibbertson'. She said, "Tobias Hibbertson? I don't think so. I think Tobias Grenich sounds MUCH better. No offence to any Tobias Hibbertsons out there." *Micah is based a lot on the author, except with brown eyes instead of Smith's blue-green eyes, and "not as chubby", as the author stated. Category:Elf